Expandable enclosures are often used in connection with recreational vehicles or trailers that have portions that extend and retract to allow the enclosure to be transported in a compact configuration and extended to a more spacious configuration when stationary. To that end, these recreational vehicles and trailers are provided with slide outs including slideable rooms and other structures that increase or reconfigure the usable space. Existing slideable rooms and other slide outs may be time consuming to install and their operating mechanisms may include components that add a great deal of weight and complexity to the enclosure. Since most enclosures having slide outs are used in applications where they need to be transported, it is desirable to reduce the weight of the enclosure as practically as possible. Likewise, reducing the complexity of the slide out drive assembly is desirable in terms of the labor needed to install the drive assembly and operation of the drive assembly by the user.